<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The other half by Tethys_resort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165043">The other half</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethys_resort/pseuds/Tethys_resort'>Tethys_resort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Aftermath of Torture, Alqualondë, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage, Moving On, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sailing To Valinor, Soul Bond, Survival, fading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethys_resort/pseuds/Tethys_resort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrian didn’t want to go.  But she didn’t want her husband to watch her die either.  </p>
<p>The rating on this story is for the themes, I will not list triggers this time so please pay heed to the tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, feanor and fingolfin and finarfin, gil-galad and celebrian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The other half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hand was gentle on her head, lifting it to brush her hair and then caressing her forehead as the slightly raspy voice sang lullabies.  The voice came at odd intervals that made no sense.  Once the hands tucked the blanket back up and whispered “My Lady, will you have a little broth.”  Then as she was coaxed to drink, “There was a rainbow this sunset after the squall.”</p>
<p>“My Lady, there were gulls crying on the wind.  Did you hear them?”  Lady Celebrian couldn’t hear the gulls.  Or see the light.  And had no wish to move or try.  She had abandoned her love.  Even now, over the far distance she could feel him in Middle Earth.  He was crying and crying. </p>
<p>And she was headed to Valinor. </p>
<p>“My Lady, today we crossed out of the world.  The water glowed under the waves on the Path.”</p>
<p>“My Lady, land is sighted.  We will be docking on Tol Eressea tomorrow evening at the latest.”  The elf attached to voice leaned down and kissed her brow.  “Almost there my Lady.  It is beautiful.  Its looks so different than it did when I saw it last.”  The voice was sad and reflective.  Eirien, previously of Imladris’ Guard and now in charge of guarding her.  Previously of Imladris’ Guard, and leader of Elrond’s battle guard, previously leader of Celegorm’s bodyguard.  Kinslayer, but previously of Orome’s Hunt.  She had volunteered and pledged to see Celebrian safe in Valinor. </p>
<p>Distantly, Celebrian wondered if Eirien would be punished after all these years.  What procedures did they follow for Elves coming to Valinor? </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As he watched the colorful, bulky crab climb up the garden wall, Feanaro reflected that he would have preferred a real conference room, rather than this quiet courtyard in the garden. </p>
<p>Nolofinwe set his tea cup on the table with a tiny thump and tried again, “In this case, lineage should be a primary factor in selecting who has the greatest claim.” </p>
<p>“Yes, you are a great-great grandfather.  By law.  Which by my account gives you no claim at all in this forum.”  Arafinwe’s eyes were narrowed and he scowled at his brother.  “She is my granddaughter, don’t poach.”  There was a thump and a scrape as the crab made it up into the rockery by the waterfall. </p>
<p>Nolofinwe glanced over his shoulder at the crab and drummed his fingers on the table.  “Please.  I think that I would be better described as a great uncle.” </p>
<p>Arafinwe pointedly at the table as he sniffed and poured himself more tea very slowly.  “In that case, Findis, Irime and Feanaro would have equal claim with you.”</p>
<p>“But, they aren’t here.  And I am also a grandfather, which I believe gives me equal claim.”  Nerdanel had warned him that his brothers wouldn’t be pleased at the claim, but Feanaro felt it ought to be at least mentioned. </p>
<p>“By law, through your children the Kinslayers and kidnappers.”  Arafinwe was obviously nervous his claim would be superseded: he jumped as the crab made another scraping noise. </p>
<p>Feanaro grinned slightly and took the last cookie, this “just talk and negotiate with your brothers” thing was fun.  “Well, we do have it on account that Makalaure lives in Imladris and my <em>granddaughter</em> refers to him as ‘Ada Maglor’.”  If he was lucky maybe he could at least convince Arafinwe into visiting rights before their wives returned. </p>
<p>There was another scrape and a loud splunk, and they all looked over toward the waterfall.  Finally, Nolofinwe said, “Can domesticated land crabs swim?” </p>
<p>Leaving his half a cookie and tea cup behind, Arafinwe walked over and stared into the pond.  “Maybe?”  He reached in and pulled the crustacean out with both hands before walking back to the table with it and setting it in the empty cookie bowl amid the crumbs.  It sat in the steep bowl, thrashing its legs on the smooth edges without gaining any purchase. </p>
<p>All three brothers leaned in to stare at the angry creature.  It lifted large claws up at them and snapped vigorously.  Feanaro had to give Arafinwe points for touching it with his bare hands – he would have chosen blacksmith tongs or a big bucket. </p>
<p>Finally, Nolofinwe tentatively said, “Ara, did you ever find out why the folk of Alqualonde think these are garden pets?”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The pain was the worst with the first light of dawn.  That gray moment as the first birds began to chirp and then sing.  She hated that moment. </p>
<p>Before that she could pretend that she didn’t exist.  That her dreams weren’t splattered with hurt and pain.  Each night a different way for her mind to point out all the ways that she had been helpless, worthless.  One night to watch all her flowers melt slowly like wax.  Another, every horse in the stable, not just her beloved own, lay eviscerated and gasping out his last breaths.  And she held the knife.  Of walking through Uncle Celebrimbor’s forge and selecting a hammer to take out and let Elrond break her feet on an anvil. </p>
<p>She always woke up in a rage.</p>
<p>Awake wasn’t much better, with repeated un-dreams of watching her guards cut down.  Every step in the hall became the laughter as the monster in charge of the monsters whispered, “This is the one,” before slicing into her with a knife that burned and sucked all the world’s light into darkness.  Elrond had worn himself thin and pale healing and Healing, and still it festered in her guts.</p>
<p>The world blended into a gray haze of rage and terror and she feared her anger.  Ada Maglor or sometimes Lindir sang to her, and the haze retreated.  But behind the haze was the rage, so she swept farther and farther away. </p>
<p>She had demanded her knives to sleep with and Elrond, who loved her too dearly, refused. </p>
<p>Out of terror of what she would do to herself or to another, she was not sure.  He slept in a cot at the foot of her sickbed.  Or, in the gray nights held her and whispered his love until she slipped off into dreams. </p>
<p>One day the gray light of dawn stayed a mess of half remembered dreams until Elrond came and kissed her and murmured that he had brought her peaches.  Picked that morning from the garden she had helped plant and Sung to fruitfulness. </p>
<p>She accepted the peaches.  But the next morning tried to stay, there in the peace and unknowing. </p>
<p>And the next. </p>
<p>And the next.  Despite her two lovely boys crawling into bed with her as they had when they were tiny.  Her saviors, they had wept as they finished off the last of the orcs and checked for traps before approaching her.  They had been well trained.  It was never their fault that the orcs had come.  Or the black tattered thing that had once been a Man.  Nor that the orcs had taken her so far, forcing her to walk blindfolded with a chain about her neck.  And then dragging her across the rocks after beating her bloody and breaking bones when she tried to escape. </p>
<p>They had still wept as they carried her home, taking it in turns to carry her riding. </p>
<p>Her three bright, fierce children.  Proud grown elves of Imladris.  Her daughter had sat on the bed and wept today, holding her hand for all the hours until Elrond appeared. </p>
<p>When her Arwen had left, led away by Erestor to eat lunch, he said, “My wife, you should Sail.  I cannot fix your hurts.”  She could feel the gaping maw of pain and guilt the admission caused. </p>
<p>So she refused.  Naneth had sat with her and crooned lullabies.  But she said Elrond could not Sail.  Could not give up the Ring of Air, not without leaving Middle Earth to destruction. </p>
<p>Here she would stay, so that he would too.  But every day now he wept and he begged.  And every day the world grew less angry and more silent.  Finally he said, “Please.  Please Sail.  I can stand the idea of you on the other shore, I can wait.  But it will kill me too to watch you Fade.”</p>
<p>Ah, that was the gray then.  Fading was so much more pleasant than the rage and pain.  And under it all, unending terror. </p>
<p>She reached out and noticed that her hands had grown much thinner, and Elrond’s cheeks like fire under her hands.  And whispered, “I will go.  Do not fail to wait for me.”</p>
<p>“Always love.”  Her mother and father swept in and hugged and kissed her goodbye, promising Elrond they would watch his city. </p>
<p>And that very day she found herself cradled as others rode out of Imladris.  They rode night and day, just barely resting the horses and passing her from person to person to help maintain the pace.  Erestor quietly described each patch of woodland and meadow they rode through: ferns and honeysuckle, blue skies and great clouds.  Glorfindel crooned lullabies in Vanya accented Quenya.  Ada Maglor Sang and she saw bits of Valinor in the Light of the Trees, glorious and bright.  Her sons and daughter whispered of each milestone they passed and quietly cried into her hair as they smiled just for her. </p>
<p>The rests were spent in Elrond’s arms, as he whispered endearments and she watched the stars in their paths.</p>
<p>All too soon she could hear the gulls.  They cried too and it echoed something she had heard once in a dream long ago.  The sort of dream you can’t quite remember but dearly wish you could.  That you spend all that day and parts of the next trying to pull into focus. </p>
<p>The sort of dream you would give anything to hear again. </p>
<p>This then, was her fate. </p>
<p>Elrond smiled down at her in her bed on the ship.  “I’ll be along my wife.  Don’t cause too much trouble, okay?”  He leaned in and whispered in her ear.  “I love you.” </p>
<p>But all she could say was, “There are gulls.”</p>
<p>And he said, “Yes, now follow them safely home.”  His hand burned like fire as it brushed her hair off her face and his kiss branded her.</p>
<p>And he was gone.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Earwen smiled at her husband and his brothers, wondering what in the name of Ulmo they were doing with a land crab in a cookie bowl.  Nerdanel stepped up behind her and froze before stifling a giggle and sliding silently out the door with Anaire behind her.  They stood in a cluster and watched the show. </p>
<p>Nolofinwe was poking at the crab with a reed from the pond.  As it snapped at him, Feanaro was carefully sliding an empty tea cup down behind it.  She watched for a moment, then went back to the sliding door, opened it four inches, and slammed it hard back into place on its rails. </p>
<p>Feanaro immediately stood, stepped in front of the table with an ostentation flip of his bejeweled hair, and bowed.  “My sisters, my wife, welcome back.  What did the healers say?” </p>
<p>Behind him, Arafinwe grabbed up the bowl and unceremoniously dumped the contents into the hedge. </p>
<p>Nerdanel’s giggling got louder and Feanaro’s ears started to turn red. </p>
<p>Nolofinwe scooped up a random tea cup, and balancing it in both hands took a decorous sip.  He wasn’t meeting her eyes and she said down her bond, <em>“Do I want to know what you were doing with that crab?”</em> </p>
<p>He started coughing and Feanaro jerked his chin up proudly.  “We have been discussing our joint claims over the time and attention of Lady Celebrian and have decided that the best course will be to offer status in all of our Houses.”  </p>
<p>“We have?”  Nolofinwe sounded baffled and Arafinwe blinked at the back of Feanaro’s head. </p>
<p>“Of course.”  Feanaro sounded certain.  “We all have excellent claims and if we act as a unit we can avoid the likes of King Thingol stealing Artanis’ daughter.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t refer to my brother Elwe as ‘the likes of’.”  King Olwe had opened the door.  “And as it so happens, the healers have informed me that my great granddaughter is too fragile to be moved anywhere except Lorien.” </p>
<p>The dark haired elf lord who peered around the doorframe was a surprise.  “As it also happens, I have been named the executor of Lady Celebrian’s affairs for now.  And her bodyguards request that she stay here.  So here she stays under King Olwe’s protection and my care.”</p>
<p>Arafinwe stared at the elf.  “King Gil-galad.”</p>
<p>Gil-galad smiled at all of them impartially.  “Possession is nine tenths of the law.”</p>
<p>Feanaro stared back.  “Her bodyguards were partisans of my sons.”</p>
<p>“Kinslaying partisans.”  Nolofinwe muttered. </p>
<p>“And sworn guards of Imladris and Lord Herald Elrond, my heir and Master of Imladris.”  Gil-galad slipped out and down into the garden, sitting in Feanaro’s seat.  “Now, as claimants on my Lady’s time and attention, what are you prepared to offer her as financial, emotional and familial support?”</p>
<p>Nolofinwe said, <em>“Have we figured out who’s grandson he is yet?  Other than looking unreasonably like Atya?”</em></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Celebrian missed the landing. </p>
<p>When she woke she felt better.  Hollow inside but light, like she might float away on the smallest breeze.  The air smelled different.  Not the heavy flower scent that Imladris carried in summer.  Nor the sharp sap of the Golden Wood or the salt of the Havens. </p>
<p>She was lying on a flat cushion of some sort, under a striped cloth awning that made her eyes work on focusing and she could hear the steady trickle of water.  She shifted, and fought back the wave of sick dizziness. </p>
<p>Her motion had attracted attention and an attendant quickly walked over and sat down next to her head.  Celebrian eyed the straight black hair, decorated with prominent cherry red stripes that matched those on the awning and a string of tiny bells.  The female smiled, “My mate will be so excited you are awake.  You are awake, right?”</p>
<p>Celebrian nodded, and tried to decide why she would care that this one’s mate would be happy. </p>
<p>Her confusion must have translated because the elf laughed, throwing her hands over her mouth with glee.  “I am so sorry!  I am Tambaro, my mate is Hodis.  Thank you for bringing her home to me.  It was so lonely to be re-embodied and discover that she was STILL not here!”</p>
<p>Hodis was another of Elrond’s battle guard.  Always silent Hodis, who spoke eloquently with her hands when she chose but never her voice.  Not ever.  Not in the Light of the Trees or Beleriand, according to the old Feanorians.  She remembered Eirien talking with her aboard the ship. </p>
<p>She had left without Elrond. </p>
<p>The thought of Elrond, crying in her dreams, made her stomach fall.  She had abandoned him in Middle Earth.  A tear ran down her face as she remembered him kissing her goodbye. </p>
<p>She hadn’t told him she loved him.  She hadn’t said goodbye. </p>
<p>Tambaro sobered, scooping an arm under her and lifting her up enough to prop her a little with some large seating cushions.  “Shh… my lady.  It is okay.  You are safe here now and Lord Elrond will come here one day.”  Her hands were busy petting her like a child and wiping her tears away.  “And Lord Elrond made sure that you would be well cared for here.”  She snorted.  “As if the child of Lady Artanis would ever be in danger of abandonment.”</p>
<p>Speaking of abandonment, Celebrian suddenly wondered where she was.  In Valinor, but where? </p>
<p>Glancing about, she was in a three sided open room.  Much like the rooms of Imladris, the room looked into a courtyard garden.  Instead of the heavy wood and glass sliding doors that kept out the snow of the mountain valley’s winters, there were light screens stacked to one side and the awning over her head.  The focal point of the garden was a lacy waterfall that took up the entire far wall of the courtyard.  Dazedly, Celebrian noted the blooming orchids growing in rocky crevices and cubbies between the trickles of water.  The turf looked like some sort of violet: all delicate spoon-shaped leaves and little purple flowers. </p>
<p>A palace or mansion then, no place else would house an unconscious elf in such a room. </p>
<p>“Where…”  Celebrian coughed and cleared her throat to try again.  “Where did I end up?”</p>
<p>“The great Palace in Alqualonde my Lady.”  Hodis says that you landed on Tol Eressea and King Olowe ordered the boat to bring you directly to the Grand Port of Alqualonde. </p>
<p>“You have lain here in healing sleep for almost four months my Lady.”  The voice from behind her, raspy but cheerful was familiar and Celebrian smiled as Eirien and Hodis slipped into view. </p>
<p>“King Olowe was quite excited when the news came that you had arrived, and since then every relative of yours has been quite concerned with your care.”  Eirien grinned, wide and more carefree than Celebrian had ever seen.  “Every is no exaggeration!  You are only lucky the healers demanded that you not be disturbed or moved unless it be to Lorien’s gardens.”</p>
<p>Hodis handed Celebrian a plate of fruit and a glass of juice, raising her eyebrows as Celebrian stared at the unfamiliar array. </p>
<p>Linion, Eirien’s bond mate, sat down at the foot of her bed.  Celebrian stared at his usual slightly ironic tilt of head and realized that Elrond had sent his oldest and most experienced Guards with her.  Who had apparently sat with her unconscious body for four months since their arrival. </p>
<p>“Have you been okay?”  Celebrian searched their faces.  “Did they pass judgement?” </p>
<p>It had been a long standing worry of the old Feanorians, especially these three who had participated in all three Kinslayings.  Dismayed, she realized she had been asleep and fading when her loyal guards had faced that danger. </p>
<p>And apparently survived, as all three sat with her now.  Four, if you counted Tambaro.</p>
<p>Eirien smiled and handed her the juice glass so that Celebrian was forced to confront the luridly yellow contents.  “Here, this one’s a good flavor.” </p>
<p>When Celebrian just stared at them instead of drinking, Hodis sighed and said, “Apparently our sins are forgiven.  Now, drink up and rest a little more in peace: we are all safe and look to remain that way whatever else may come.”</p>
<p>Full and with the sugar of the sweet-tart juice buzzing quietly in her stomach, Celebrian drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>When she woke again, different orchids were blooming.  Certainly she would have remembered a flower stalk the length of her arm and covered in hundreds of tiny red and yellow flowers. </p>
<p>She sat up without help and sat to watch the sky shine with deep streaks of red and orange against the tiny clouds.  Insects buzzed and clicked.  It was hot enough for thunderstorms in the afternoon and idly she wondered what season it was. </p>
<p>Eirien tiptoed over and sat down to watch the sunrise with her.  She whispered, “Good morning my Lady.”  The smile returned.  “It has been another month and your color is much better.” </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It had taken weeks for the healers to agree that Lady Celebrian was allowed company.  Lady Celebrian couldn’t really complain, she still spent much of her time sleeping.</p>
<p>The last day or so she had gone exploring the quiet wing of the Palace that seemed to be entirely hers. </p>
<p>But the first official visitor was actually three elves: King Olwe and his wife, and the familiar face of Gil-galad.  She leapt up and danced Gil-galad in a little circle of delight before hugging him soundly.  “Ereinion!  You’re alive!”  She had been next to her mother and father in the Golden Wood contingent as the final blows of the battle had claimed Gil-galad in fire. </p>
<p>He smiled crookedly, and then grabbed her as she overbalanced on feet and legs that didn’t work quite right.  “Well, alive again.  Celebrian, it is wonderful to see you up and about.”  He led her to sit next to him on one of the seating cushions, curled up comfortably in a nook.  “Please, sit down with us.”</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment.  Gil-galad seemed happier than he ever had in Middle Earth. </p>
<p>Finally, he said, “So your arrival was quite a surprise.”</p>
<p>She whispered, “I left Elrond behind.”  A few teardrops fell. </p>
<p>Gil-galad smiled.  “He’ll be along.”  He leaned back to stare into the sky, building clouds against the mountains.  “He sent you with guards, a sizable treasury and a letter.  Enough for you to do whatever you want, even without everything that has happened here since you arrived.”</p>
<p>Her heart leaped.  “A letter?”</p>
<p>He caressed her hand.  “To be more exact, a letter from Lord Glorfindel to his family.”</p>
<p>Celebrian’s heart sank. </p>
<p>Gil-galad looked sympathetic but King Olwe snorted and said, “Who arrived from Valmar in the form of his waterspout of an older sister and walking library of a little brother.”  He reached out a wiped a tear off her cheek.  “Please don’t cry, your Elrond will come, one way or another.  And in the meantime, you have ridiculous numbers of elves vying for your attention.”</p>
<p>“My attention?”  Celebrian couldn’t think of anyone that would come looking for her. </p>
<p>King Olwe’s wife laughed out loud and Gil-galad grinned.  “You are just lucky that I managed to outwit them.”  He took a breath and said more glumly, “For the most part.”</p>
<p>“There is no outwitting Lady Lawadis and Lord Lorlindale of the House of a Thousand Leaves.”  King Olwe’s wife managed between giggles.  “Or the House of Finwe.”</p>
<p>King Olwe smiled at Gil-galad.  “It was glorious, the whole lot has had to line up and present King Gil-galad here with statements on why they deserve to seek your time.  Elwe sent a delegation, and so did King Amdir.  Lord Tuor and Lady Idril have set up camp on the docks of the Palace.  All the Houses of the Children of Finwe ended up holding a meeting and you are welcome to settle with any of them .”</p>
<p>“But I couldn’t send away Feanaro, Nolofinwe or Arafinwe, so they and their mates keep traveling from Tirion to check on you.”  Gil-galad grinned.  “They are here now, would you like to meet your family?” </p>
<p>Celebrian stared at him, tears still dripping.  Her family?  Meet them? </p>
<p>King Olwe’s wife said, “Maybe tomorrow or the next day?  We’re almost the same height, I can lend you some gowns until you have some made?”</p>
<p>Celebrian could only nod yes, and cuddle into friendly arms as all three hugged her and wished her a peaceful rest.</p>
<p>Hodis laid out her bed and sat with her.  Eirien and Linion were called away for something about an arriving Ship.  Tambaro came out and stretched out on the turf under the and together they watched the stars slowly appear.  The Vingilote took off for the night, and she watched in awe as the great light ascended off into the East.  Tambaro sang the same lullaby of the birds that Naneth had always sung when she was an elfling.  She fell asleep to “Listen to the nightingales singing their song,” and dreamed for the first time since Sailing.  In her dream she floated between stars, paced by a great white swan, flying steadily in the cold wind. </p>
<p>When she awoke, there was a sea chest sitting under the awning.  It had the Star of Imladris carved into the top, and curious, she went and looked in. </p>
<p>Her favorite books, a small stack.  And an unfamiliar one.  When she pulled it out, a note from Erestor fell out of the front cover. </p>
<p>Underneath was a quilt her daughter had stitched with her mother’s help.  Embroidered in silk and gems and Sung with love, it had always been a favorite of hers.  Naneth had looked at it and smiled, and said that another would be black with bright stars.  Elrond had looked at it and wept, and said that their daughter would save Arda, but never see Valinor even though this quilt would. </p>
<p>Her bow and short sword.  Repaired, cleaned and polished like new.</p>
<p>Several pieces of jewelry, but not all of it.  Celebrian nodded in approval: she had always said that it would go to Arwen and the grandchildren she suspected she would never meet.</p>
<p>Little labeled packets of seeds in one of the durable cotton bags the Healing Hall used to carry small equipment. </p>
<p>And down in the bottom of the bag, under the seeds, a letter from Elrond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My Love, my darling, my heart,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As I write this, you are probably already in Valinor but we had no time to send this with you then.  I know nothing of Valinor or what you will find there.  Ada and Glorfindel assure me you will find healing and safety.  I pray you find joy and beauty too.  I do not how long I will be, or by what route I will arrive.  But I promise I will come.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elrond</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was still crying when Eirien let in King Olwe’s wife, carrying a basket of dresses.  She sat down next to Celebrian and rocked her, murmuring, “Granddaughter, oh granddaughter…”</p>
<p>It helped a little.</p>
<p>The next evening, after her party she sat in her garden and watched the night orchids bloom on the waterfall wall. </p>
<p>Linion sat down next to her, wordlessly offering her a plate of little pastries full of seafood.</p>
<p>Eirien laughed slightly where she sat up on the garden wall.  “My Lady?  I would not worry so much.  They only want the best for you.  If you announced that you wished to travel to Aule and take up blacksmithing they would trip over themselves arranging the caravan.”</p>
<p>Celebrian blinked back.  “Do you really think they would?”</p>
<p>The smile grew wider.  “They would!”  She paused, “Except for the Thousand Leaves.  They would run ahead to arrange a cottage and garden to care for you on your arrival.”</p>
<p>Celebrian started laughing.  It did indeed sound like Glorfindel’s older sister.  (It had come out at the party that Lady Lawadis was famous for yelling profanity at Lord Namo.  Celebrian could understand why everyone, including Feanaro, was in awe.)</p>
<p>As it got late, Celebrian went and sat in the courtyard window and watched the harbor, looking East. </p>
<p>She called down her bond to Elrond but he was too far.  She could feel him still but nothing more.  She said, <em>“Elrond.  My husband.  I am safe here.  I am loved and will be okay.  Please don’t worry, I will heal and wait for you.  I love you.”</em> </p>
<p>Ada Maglor said he could he could hear his wife sometimes.  That she sat and carved and talked with him in his dreams.  Maybe, if she were so lucky, Elrond would hear her in his dreams. </p>
<p>She whispered again, <em>“I love you.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>